pentatonixfandomcom-20200214-history
Pentatonix World Tour
Pentatonix World Tour was the fifth headlining concert tour by American acappella group Pentatonix to promote their eponymous album. Background and development On February 9, 2016, Pentatonix announced the tour. The group announced the first leg taking place in the United States and Canada with Us The Duo and AJ Lehrman as the opening acts. The leg spanned from April 13, 2016 in Sunrise, Florida to May 15, 2016 in Rocklin, California. On February 23, 2016, Popspring 2016 announced the group as a headliner of the festival in Chiba, Kobe, and Nagoya, Japan. The second leg took place across Europe. The leg spannen from May 23, 2016 in Dublin, Ireland to June 26, 2016 in Porto, Portugal. Us The Duo stayed on the road, in addition to Erato who opened in just Birmingham and London. On April 2, 2016, Summer Sonic Festival announced the group as a headliner of the festival in Chiba and Osaka, Japan. The third leg took place across Oceania. The leg spanned from September 3, 2016 in Sydney, Australia to September 10, 2016 in Auckland, New Zealand. The fourth leg took place across Asia. The leg spanned from September 13, 2016 in Bangkok, Thailan to September 27, 2016 in Seoul, South Korea. The fifth leg took place back in the United States and Canada with Us The Duo returning as the opening act, and newly added, Abi Ann, who was a fellow opening act when they opened Kelly Clarkson's "Piece by Piece Tour". The leg spanned from October 17, 2016 in San Jose, California until November 22, 2016 in Houston, Texas. Continuing the tour, the group announced a number of special performances for the summer of 2017. They kicked off their 2017 shows with another Asian leg with five shows in Japan. They also toured North America starting with three shows in Los Angeles at the Hollywood Bowl for the venue's July 4 Firework Spectacular, and a number of shows at fairs and festivals in Columbus, West Allis, Des Moines, Grand Island, Highland Park, Saint Paul, Allentown, and Essex Junction. Set list This set list is representative of the show on November 10, 2016, in Newark, New Jersey. It is not representative of all concerts for the duration of the tour. #"Cracked" #"Na Na Na" #"Cheerleader" (OMI cover) #"Can't Sleep Love" #"Evolution of Michael Jackson" #"Love Yourself" / "Where Are Ü Now" (Justin Bieber and Skrillex & Diplo cover medley) #"Jolene" (Dolly Parton cover; duet with Us The Duo) #"Prelude from Cello Suite No. 1" (Bach cello cover from Kevin Olusola) #"Radioactive" / "Say Something" / "Papaoutai" (Imagine Dragons, A Great Big World, and Stromae cover medley) #"No" (Meghan Trainor cover) #"Gold" (Kiiara cover) #"Misbehavin'" #"Water" #"Christus factus est" (by Anton Bruckner) #"Aha!" (Imogen Heap cover) #"Daft Punk" #"Rose Gold" #"Hallelujah" (Leonard Cohen cover) *Encore #"Light In The Hallway" #"Sing" Tour dates Asia *The concerts are part of Popspring 2016. North America *The concert on May 11, 2016 at the Red Hat Amphitheater in Raleigh, North Carolina was live streamed through Yahoo Screen. *The concert on May 15, 2016 at Amphitheater At Quarry Park in Rocklin is part of KDND Wake Up Call Birthday Bash. Europe Asia *The concerts are part of Summer Sonic Festival. Oceania Asia *The concert on September 17 & 18, 2016 in Singapore are part of the Formula 1 2016 Singapore Grand Prix. North America Asia North America Category:Tours